


The farthest place from "Goodbye"

by mikunicchi



Series: sparkle [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, Fantasy, M/M, Romance, kind of soulmates au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikunicchi/pseuds/mikunicchi
Summary: Another World, after the World's End





	The farthest place from "Goodbye"

Nino woke up from his sleep, yawning and stretching his muscles. Soon, he realized the wetness on his face, he brought up his hand to touch his cheeks, feeling newly shed tears as they continued to fall from his eyes. He felt like he saw a dream. Very, very long dream. To be more specific, _that dream_. A name, occupied his mind, _once again_ , while his tears continued to wash over his face. 

He tried to take a deep breath, tried to swallow the accumulated emotions back in his throat; failing yet _again_ , he burst into tears again. Was there a meaning behind all of those dreams? Was it normal for a dream, which was the most beautiful dream he kept seeing, could hurt this much? He sobbed _once again_. He wasn't happy; even though dreams should make a person happy, he wasn't happy. It was the best dream on that world; it was the best. That's why, it hurt more than anything; more than any injury could hurt. 

He did his best to wipe away the tears, _once again_. He dried his face, taking deep breaths to stop more tears from falling. He felt beyond horrible but he managed to get up. 

When he finally made his way to the kitchen, he was devastated. His roommate looked at him with consternation. "Man, you look terrible. Did you stay up for gaming again?"

"No," Nino grumbled as he sit down, more likely collapsed to one of their kitchen chairs. "Do we have coffee?" 

"And you even went bed that early," Jun questioned him but he placed a cup of coffee in front of him. 

"Yeah," Nino answered before he drank the coffee carefully. He didn't want to burn himself after all. 

Jun waited patiently for him to finish the coffee. Normally, he would give a lecture about drinking coffee with empty stomach is not healthy but seeing Nino like that, he couldn't even utter a word. When Nino finished his coffee, Jun placed freshly toasted bread in front of him and let him eat. Their mornings were like that lately. He would wake up early, prepare for going to university, listen Nino's subdued sobs from kitchen and wait for him to get up. Jun was extremely worried. It wasn't normal for someone to wake up like that every morning. Jun and Nino have been living together for more than six years already and Jun knew Nino had a big problem with his dreams. Living together with Nino taught him many things as well as he managed to get a life time friend; their life style was simple, don't talk about the things if the other party is apparently running from that topic. It was really convenient to be honest; since there was no good in pestering people with that kind of topics. So they always waited for each other to speak up. However, Jun was intended to break that rule today. 

"Thanks for the meal," Nino muttered when he finished finally. He seemed more alive. 

"Nino, I think we need to talk," Jun said finally. He was holding it inside for so long already. 

Nino averted his eyes from Jun. He tried to smile a little. "What? Did I forget to clean your kitchen?" He tried to joke but Jun wouldn't let him. 

"Nino, I am worried about you. You... I mean... Look at yourself, you look horrible," Jun gulped. "I know, it's not my place to ask you but I can't stand seeing you like this. Please, let me help. I didn't take my Psychology degree for nothing," he said while trying to catch Nino's eyes. 

Nino exhaled deeply. He knew it. He knew this day would come and he didn't like it when it finally happened. He liked Jun. The guy was an awesome friend and he could hear the tingling worry in his voice. He didn't want to talk about it, he absolutely didn't want it. But making Jun worry like that wasn't fair at all. "I know," he said finally. "But will you promise me one thing?" 

"Anything." 

"Don't turn me one of your patients, alright? I am your friend and you are not my doctor. I don't want to feel like being observed every day." 

Jun laughed a little. "I would never do that Nino." 

"Okay," he said before he looked at him. "I... I am continuously having a dream. It's always the same dream and I know, so don't call me crazy." There he said it. 

Jun looked concerned. "A dream? What kind of dream? Like a nightmare?"

Nino shook his head. He looked at his hands briefly before he spoke up again. "It's not a bad dream. And actually... I know I sound crazy but, it's the most beautiful dream I have ever seen."

Jun looked confused. "Then, why are you crying every morning?" 

"Because it's so _beautiful_..." Nino whispered as he looked at his hands again, he played with his fingers trying to calm himself down. "It's so beautiful that it hurts..." 

Jun didn't say anything. He waited for Nino to continue, and he did. "It's not good actually, half of it... only the half of it, makes me feel so complete; so warm and yet, I woke up every time." 

"Would you tell me about it a little?" Jun asked gently. He wanted to know what kind of dream his roommate having. And he couldn't deny the fact that his scientist part wanted to know more. Dreams weren't his major but he still wanted to know more. 

"The end of the world," Nino started. He rubbed his forehead and continued to talk while looking at the table. "I woke up to a day, completely alone in the world. No one is around but everything continued to work, like electricity. But I was the only one. Everything is so real, can you understand?" Nino tried to explain himself frantically. "That suffocating feeling of loneliness, that nonsensical world and everything... It is scary, believe me it is! But then..." Nino stopped in mid-sentence. This was ridiculous. He didn't even find it logical itself but he was trying to make Jun believe. 

"But then? Nino, you know, I won't think its ridiculous," Jun said reassuringly. He was honest. He wouldn't think its nonsense; Nino was his best friend after all. 

Nino looked at him for a moment. He knew he couldn't stop like that, and he really needed to share this with someone. "But then... He appeared." 

"He?" 

Nino nodded briefly. "It's you know... It seems I wasn't alone in there. Someone, came to find me. And we lived together..." His voice became weaker and it disappeared. 

"And those were the best moments in your life," Jun completed his story. Nino just nodded. "You know who is he?" Jun asked then. Nino shook his head negatively. 

"I don't know who is he or what he is doing and I am pretty much sure I haven't met him. Nino took a deep breath. "But I know a name..." 

Jun looked at him expectantly. 

"Only his name, Satoshi. At least that was how I called him in my dream..." 

Jun hummed. "Nino, are you sure you haven't met him somewhere?" 

"No, I am pretty sure. Why?"

"You know, human brain can't create faces. Those people you saw in your dream is the ones you met before or you have seen at least somewhere..." Jun tried to explain as much as he could. "Well, I don't also know very much about dream thing but I am pretty sure it works like that." 

"Jun..." Nino took a deep breath. He then shook his head. He wasn't going to continue to this. "I know you are worried but let's just forget it," he said as he stood up from his chair. "I need to go to work anyway," he added with a smile as he waved his hand to Jun and went to his room, leaving a worried Jun behind. 

Nino was surely thankful to his roommate. He was the best support whenever he needed but this time it was different. Jun was working as a university professor majored in psychology. He was intelligent, intellectual and he had a good face. He was stoic as hell which gave Nino quite headache for sometimes but he was still the best friend he could ever have. "But I don't want to be his patient," he murmured when he finally closed his door behind him. He changed his casual clothes and took his camera from his desk, hanging it around his neck. Unlike Jun, Nino was a photographer. A professional, to be more specific. He was famous. Famous enough that his photobooks sell all over the world. _‘Ninomiya Kazunari, an invisible mirror that represents people what human is’_ was the title of his first interview. He didn't really liked to be praised for taking photos of people, because he never wanted to do that in the first place. He never thought of becoming a neither professional photographer nor he never thought shooting people for fame. What lead him to this future and why he chose to stand behind a lens had only one reason. _That dream, again._ He was seeking for _something_. He was yearning for _someone_. And when he noticed that he was looking for something, more likely _someone_ ; he bought a camera and started to shoot the faces. He was doing that for almost 8 years yet, he still haven't found the person he was looking for. 

With those thoughts, he made his way to a studio where he was going to shoot some models for a magazine. Sometimes, he accepted that kind of works too, thinking not too deeply about it. He sighed again as he walked in the crowded street, looking every face closely. He remembered nothing about him, _he knew nothing about him_ ; but he knew when he saw him, he will know who he is immediately. _Until that time_ , he thought himself; _I will continue to look every face that I see._

 

***

 

Nino woke up from his sleep, yawning and stretching his muscles. Soon, he realized the wetness on his face, he brought up his hand to touch his cheeks, feeling newly shed tears as they continued to fall from his eyes, _again_. It was the same, the same as yesterday. The dream which he continued to see every single night keep hurting him; like a needle, a sharp blade piercing his flesh while making its way down to his heart every single night. He dried his tears forcefully. Feeling disappointed because he woke up again and feeling relieved because he _finally_ woke up. When his tears finally subsided, his door flung open as Jun came in hurriedly. Nino would usually say something if it weren't for the expression on Jun's face and his surprise. 

"Nino, you should see this," he said pointing the way to kitchen. Nino frowned but he didn't say anything, following Jun to the kitchen. He wasn't surprised when he found Aiba in their kitchen. They were dating with Jun after all and Nino liked the taller guy. He had the brightest smile he had ever encountered in his life. He waved at Aiba but the taller man was watching him with a huge disbelief reflected in his eyes. 

"Nino-chan, I didn't know you also pose as a model," he said even before telling him a good morning. 

Nino's frown deepened as he couldn't suppress his comment. "Good morning to you too, Aibaka. And I have no idea what you are talking about," he continued to talk while turning his eyes to the television. "I never posed for any-" he forcefully stopped in mid-sentence as he saw the screen. His eyes widened as he saw himself on the screen. But it wasn't him. It was way too beautiful for being Nino himself. Nino gasped. The narrator continued to talk about the paintings faintly on the background. He took a step closer; then touched to the screen as if he could touch the painting that reflected through signals. 

Then the image changed to another painting which was covering the entire wall. He knew that scenery way too well. " _The end of the world_ ," he whispered. Aiba and Jun was looking at him confusedly but they haven't said anything just as the announcer came into the screen with a huge smile on her face. 

"And today, we are together with the famous artist Ohno Satoshi-san!" she announced happily while the camera turned its way to a sleepy looking, small man. Nino felt all the air left his lungs. He could swear that his heart stopped beating. The entire world, the entire universe went silent for a moment. His lips quivered as he felt hot tears burning his eyes once again in that morning. He didn't know what could happen more, but when the man spoke for the first time; he could feel that the world started to move once again. 

"Ohno-san, your paintings are attracting attention from all over the world. They say you are a genius," the announcer girl spoke as Ohno bowed humbly. "And your new painting! Do you have a title for this one?" she asked while pointing the huge painting. 

"It’s called _'The End of The World'_ " Ohno said simply. He turned to look at the painting, his expression turned into nostalgic. "Yeah, it’s called like that," he mumbled. 

"Its truly a beautiful painting! Surely, the touch of a big artist makes every dreadful event look beautiful!" she continued to talk nonstop and Ohno seemed like he has given up from listening. "What inspired you to draw such pictures?" she asked finally turning microphone to Ohno. He suddenly seemed awake. Nino giggled a little, sniffling his tears a bit. 

"Dreams..." he answered silently. "I mean my dreams. They inspire me." 

She somehow looked troubled. Apparently she was seeking for another answer which should be more proper. "Oh! And the new gallery you will be opening next week, all the paintings are consist of a man, did you worked with a model for them?" the girl asked after some time.

"No," Ohno answered immediately. "I haven't met him." 

"Did you worked with photographs?" announcer girl seemed more troubled but continued to smile. 

Ohno shook his head negatively. "I haven't seen him in my life. But I know him... Even though I don't know him, my soul knows him." 

Nino was crying nonstop now. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "J... It's him!" Nino said between his tears. He was smiling; he was smiling while he was crying. Jun smiled at him, and nodded. 

"Then go to him," Jun said encouragingly. "He is opening his gallery here, in Tokyo. And you know what that gallery named?" 

Nino looked at him confusedly. 

"It's name is 'kazu'. With only one kanji. People said it was used as its 'harmony' meaning but I think he is calling for you." Jun smiled to Nino, this didn't make any sense but then Jun knew some things in this world don’t mean to make sense. The world was a mysterious place; where people met with people, and that called as destiny. He knew Nino didn't need something that makes sense, he only needed to follow his soul mate; like he, himself did once. 

"This is the address, I just called for a taxi," Aiba came between and handed him a paper with a address on it. Aiba smiled to Nino, and then hugged him. "Go, Nino. You will be fine." 

Nino hugged him, thanked to the both then rushed to his room to get changed. 

 

***

Aiba, put his arms around Jun's shoulder, pulling him closer when Nino left them alone. "What are you thinking?" he asked to Jun. 

"Nothing. I am just glad that I won't be worried about Nino anymore," Jun said calmly. 

Aiba chuckled and pressed his lips to Jun's cheek. "This reminds me the day we met. I was the happiest man when you find me." 

Jun laughed loudly. "Yeah, I know that feeling." 

***

Nino looked at the building in front of him. The sun was shining brightly; the light which reflected from the windows hit his face. The building was, of course, closed. But that didn't stop him. He was surprised when he found the door wasn't even locked. He opened it, and made his way inside the gallery. No one was inside to stop him from going any further so he just continued to walk. He stopped when he finally saw paintings. 

He gasped as he saw the first painting. It was him. The man smiling from the oil painting was himself. Every single detail about him, painted perfectly, tenderly, with care. He bit his lower lip as he continued to walk over the paintings. He couldn't believe someone could paint all those details about him. The little lines that shaped beside his eyes when he smiled; the way his eyes glowed brightly; the shape of his lips when he pout; the way he threw his head back when he was laughing; the way his bangs fell over his face... He walked all over the paintings. 

And he finally stood in front of the huge painting. Every detail was the same as his dream. The world was falling apart silently, but certainly. The touches in the painting were soft, like the end of the world. It was bright, tender, sad... yet full of love. 

Nino froze when he heard a gasp behind him. He knew it was him immediately, before turning to him. His eyes blurred with tears but that didn't stop him to turn around. 

Their eyes met immediately. Both said nothing while Nino couldn't hold his tears from falling and Ohno's mouth was open with surprise. Nino smiled, then Ohno's eyes widened. "You are late," he said finally founding his voice. Nino's words made Ohno move again; he threw the painting supplies to the floor and ran his way to Nino, taking him into his arms within seconds. Nino sobbed to his neck, as Ohno tightened his grip around him. 

"Kazu, Kazu... Kazu!" he was whispering his name as if he was trying to make himself believe that Nino is there, in his arms. 

"Satoshi..." Nino let himself whisper his name too. Everything felt right, he felt so complete... 

"I missed you," Ohno said not letting him go.

"I missed you," Nino repeated. And he added. "My soul missed you." He put a little distance between them looking at his face. "You took too long to find me," he complained. 

Ohno laughed a little without saying anything. He just brought his face closer and claimed his lips as an answer. 

As an answer for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wow! Yeah I made it! I can't believe myself. I couldn't let myself end them like that. I hope everyone likes this kind of ending. I personally love Another World things, so here we are.  
> As for the kanji thing 和 - "harmony, Japanese style, peace, soften, Japan" and it is the same kanji in Nino's name 和也, well I hope it makes sense ^^'  
> And for one more thing; this fanfic (well at least this part) is inspired from Radwimps - Sparkle, I am not a huge fan of Kimi no Na wa but I personally love Radwimps on a different level. So if you want to listen it, it's the song that I listened on repeat while writing this.  
> Wow. What a long note.


End file.
